The Depth of Trust
by Hinacrush
Summary: Miroku manages to anger Sango to an unprecedented degree while Kagome refuses to have anything else to do with Inuyasha. As the group's dynamics and relationships change Naraku and many other generally more benign characters seek to use it to their advantage.


The Depth of Trust Chapter 1

"Miroku! You lecherous dog!" Sango yelled, startling the monk and the girl he was atop. Before Miroku could manage any semblance of a defense, or even extricate himself from between the girl's legs for a semblance of dignity, the enraged demon hunter slammed the pommel of her ninjato into his nose. The blow knocked the monk backwards into a sitting position leaving him stunned for a moment. The girl he was with screamed until she felt the cold tip of the finely crafted sword press into the base of her neck.

"Leave." Sango said coldly. The girl squealed and moved to retrieve her clothes. She was stopped again by the point of the demon hunter's blade. "Now." It was an order that left no room for argument and had the girl rushing out the door naked and in tears. Miroku lifted his arm as if to catch the fleeing girl, suddenly pain shot up his arm as Sango drove her sword through his wrist, pinning him to the floor of the hut.

The door burst open a second time as Inuyasha rushed in. He glanced from the wounded monk to the enraged and teary eyed Sango, finally understanding why he had suddenly smelled Miroku's blood. " That's enough Sango." He said calmly, in one of his uncommon but not uncharacteristic outbursts of wisdom and compassion he continued. " I know you must be furious, but no matter how much it hurts what you are about to do is much worse."

She ignored Inuyasha and slid the ninjato out of Miroku's arm, turning her wrist as it left the wound to swing the sword out in a short arc then back across towards the monk's throat. A strong grasp stopped her just before the blade dug into flesh; she found herself being flung backwards despite every ounce of strength she could muster. Sango landed roughly next to the door with Inuyasha standing between her and Miroku. "Argh you are being stupid! Do you think that killing the letch will make you feel better then? I'd let you if I didn't need both of you to kill that Naraku bastard; but I do so cut it out!" He shouted. His visage softened as he continued "In case you have forgotten I was pinned to a tree for fifty years by Kikyo, I know what it is like to be betrayed for no wrongdoing. Get over it, nothing you do now will change that."

The door was pushed open again Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara came in to see what all the commotion was about. Sango took the opportunity to rush out the door, calling Kirara as she ran and flying away. Kagome ran out red-faced a second later at the sight of a naked Miroku."

Once the girls left, Inuyasha glared at the monk and Shippo just shook his head in disappointment. "Monk, why are you such a dumbass?!" Inuyasha yelled slamming a clenched fist into the monk's face, knocking him down a second time.

"How many times are you going to do this Miroku." Shippo said as him and Inuyasha left the shack, leaving the monk to think about his actions; though Shippo did go fetch a healer, a male healer. Miroku lay on his futon, after his wound was tended, with a serious expression deciding to sleep on this even though he knew he would not be able to.

Later that night Shippo was fast asleep along with the rest of the group except Inuyasha who rarely slept, especially after days like that one. He looked out at the sky through a window replaying what had occurred earlier with Miroku and Sango but as he did he saw a white snake like creature floating like a gossamer strand in the air outside. He immediately went outside to see but already knew what they were, soul collectors,and the only person who had the soul collectors was his first love. Inuyasha ran quickly after the soul collector outside to see Kikyo. "Kikyo..." Inuyasha began.

"Greetings Inuyasha. I see you are still following that useless girl around like a stray dog." She taunted.

Inuyasha stood quietly as she continued speaking. "If you really wanted to defeat Naraku you should just do it yourself." Kikyo smirked. "Of course, my dear Inuyasha, then you would not have that girl keeping you from becoming a blood crazed demon. But I can do that too." She said, laying a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha heard a rustling sound like someone stepping through dry leaves. Turning around he saw a dejected and angry looking Kagome, he started slowly walking towards her but everytime he would take a step she would move a step back. "Kagome, wait it is not what It looks like." Inuyasha said walking faster towards her trembling form.

"Inuyasha I am tired of you sneaking out to see her, I am just tired and done with this." Kagome said watching as Inuyasha's face changed from nervous to hurt.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha had forgotten about Kikyo entirely as he moved towards Kagome trying to explain.

"Don't even. Inuyasha Sitboy!"Kagome shouted, using the binding necklace to slam Inuyasha to the ground; it was too hard for him to lift himself up to see that hurt expression on Kagomes face but he knew it was over between them, that inexplicably this time it was different and nothing he could say or do would fix it, still he would refuse to give up for awhile. "Goodbye Inuyasha, I need to leave for awhile." Kagome ran off with tears falling off her face, she knew where she was going and that was the Bone-eaters Well.

" It is a pity that such a weak little girl can so easily control you, Inuyasha." Kikyo lamented, turning to walk away.

"Shut up! Just leave. Now! I don't want to hear anymore from you" Inuyasha shouted, then he lay silently in his little crater replaying that moment in his mind.

* * *

**A/N: This story is co-authored with Forgottenechoes343, who also happens to be my general editor. As a disclaimer I feel inclined to mention he tends to be a bit more graphic in his descriptions than I do, more with violence than anything else. This story will NOT be a lemon, period, so don't ask. The story begins while Naraku is hiding in Mt. Hakurei. If you like Inuyasha+Kikyo or Inuyasha+Kagome: it's not going to happen. But if you like Sango+Inuyasha and Kagome+? this is for you:) The fanfic is dedicated to everyone who watched the filler episode where Sango got drunk and thought "That would be a better pair". Read and reveiw if you have questions or comments! Thank you.**

**-Love Hinacrush-**

**-Forgottenechoes343-**


End file.
